Pieces Of My Heart
by Writer of Craziness
Summary: The guardians of the veil have lost a fight against Cedric and all but Irma died. Irma asked her mother to transfer her to Alfea so she can start over again but what happens when her past comes back to haunt her?


**Adopted from Devilboy58 who adopted it from xPennyxTallyx**

**I ownz nothing.**

* * *

Irma Lair walked through the gates of Alfea, closely followed by her parents, Tom and Anna Lair. Irma's little brat of a brother, Christopher Lair, shoved her out of the way and ran towards Professor Wizgiz while screaming leprechaun before landing on top of him. Irma silently screamed and ran over to help the teacher to get up and apologizing over and over again.

"Wizgiz smiled. "Are you the new student?"

"Yes Mr. … I'm sorry what is your name?" Irma said trying to remember his face from the list of teachers she got.

"I'm Professor Wizgiz."

"And I'm Irma Lair."

"Chris, what the hell has gotten into you?" Anna shouted and Chris dived behind Irma, hoping for some protection from his mother's wrath. "I'm sorry Professor, but my husband has him all hyped up," Anna said as she was now glaring at her husband who simply shrugged.

"All he wanted was a fizzy drink!" Tom protested.

Irma and Anna sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Do you know where Ms. Faragonda's office is?" Anna asked Wizgiz.

"Yes I do and I could take you there, if I wasn't supposed to be watching the girls. I'm sure Palladium can take you," Wizgiz said.

"Who?" Irma questioned.

"Look out for an elf," Wizgiz replied as he walked off to split up a pair of girls who had started to argue.

"I hope there's only one elf," Irma sighed.

"Me too," Tom agreed.

Luckily Professor Palladium walked out of the school building and went over to help Wizgiz out, who was struggling to stop the girls attacking each other. Palladium walked over and heard Wizgiz trying to make sense over what had started the argument.

"You were arguing over who is thinner," Wizgiz said slowly and Palladium laughed.

"Now girls, stop your arguing," Palladium said as the bell rang. "And go to your lessons."

The girls stomped off and kept on arguing. Wizgiz and Palladium gave up.

"Palladium, the transfer student is looking for you. I told her you might take her up to see Ms. Faragonda," Wizgiz said and Palladium raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't take her because...?"

"Her brother is intent on flattening me," Wiz giz said with a smile and Palladium laughed.

"Where are they?"

Wizgiz looked around and pointed the out. Palladium nodded and walked over to them.

"I believe you are looking for Ms. Faragonda."

Irma yelped in shock and turned around so fast Palladium was worried she might get whiplash.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to give you a fright."

"It's alright." Anna replied. "She's recently been in a war against a 12 foot snake."

Palladium frowned in confusion and saw Irma nod. "Yup. A twelve foot snake called Cadric. He worked for a man with a dangerous thirst power."

Palladium nodded and Chris looked up and screamed in fright and jumped into the shrubbery making everyone look at him.

"Ignore him, he's hyper," Anna said, again glaring at Tom.

"He wanted a fizzy drink."

"You've already said that." Anna replied.

"I'm just telling the truth." Tom shrugged.

Irma sighed. "So are you Professor Palladium?"

"Yes and I'm late for my class, so would you mind if we started walking/"

"Not at all," Anna said.

They all started walking into the main building while Tom tried to get Chris out of the bushes/

They quickly arrived outside Ms. Faragonda's office. Palladium knocked on the door and received a 'come in'. He stepped inside, closely followed be the Lairs.

"Ms. Faragonda, the transfer student has arrived."

"Thank you Professor, you may return to your class."

"Thank you." Palladium walked out of the office and shut the door.

"Please sit down." Ms. Faragonda gestured towards the two seats and walked behind her desk. "Irma I believe you have come here to control the new powers you gained after your fight with Cedric."

Irma nodded agreeing instantly.

"Yes I gained control over the elements my friends had before they were killed," Irma said while holding back tears.

"What can you do with these new powers?"

"As well as Water, Fire, Earth, Air, and Quintessence, I have complete control of the heart of Candracar which I only have in my hands because Will handed it over to me before the battle as she had a 'bad feeling'.

From my original form, water, I got power of:

- Creating water out of thin air

- Use water to grab hold of objects

- Creating water bubbles that can travel underwater

- Mind control

From the power of quintessence I have gotten the power over:

- Projects a force-field of pink energy

- Create lightning bolts

- Bring electrical appliances to life through Quintessence

- Reveal the true form of another.

From the power of fire, I have gotten:

- Create balls of fire

- Shoot pinpoint flames with my finger

- Senses sources of heat

- Telepathy

From the power of earth I have gotten:

- Control plants, trees, grass and their growth and structure

- Throw bolts of of green energy

- Create earthquakes

- Telekinesis

From power of air I have gotten:

- Super-Hearing abilities

- Recall other people's memories

- Become invisable

- Freeze people and objects

I have total control over those powers but I feel I can do much better thigns with them and i would like to know if I can become more than a guardian."

"Well Irma, it seems you have a lot of power and i would be glad to help you become a faerie."

"Thank you Ms. Faragonda." Irma replied.

"How come I never knew you had so much power?" Anna asked.

"Because I never told you everything." Irma smiled. "Just joking mum, I was planning on telling you but you were always busy."


End file.
